Enséñame a Olvidarte
by Miss Malfoy1
Summary: solo el tiempo hará ke lo olvide....LEANLO POR FA....


Hola de nuevo, ya estoy aquí con una nueva historia (un songfic). Espero les guste. La verdad la hice porque me siento triste, espero desahogar todo lo que siento en esta historia. Bueno.Bueno..A LEER.  
  
***********************************************  
  
ENSÉÑAME A OLVIDARTE.  
  
Nada marchaba bien en la relación, todo había terminado entre ellos, ya no había más caricias, más besos, ya no existía nada de el amor que se juraban.  
  
- No me puedo quedar ha tu lado, entiéndeme ya no te amo, he encontrado a otra mujer.  
  
- Pero Blaise..no me dejes- rogaba Ginny con muchas lágrimas en su rostro- por favor quédate..  
  
- No me pidas eso.sabes que ya no te quiero.sabes que todo acabo.me cansé de tus peleas.de tus caprichos.  
  
- Pero Blaise.por favor.- Ginny lo sostuvo del brazo.- No me dejes mi amor.  
  
- Suéltame, ¿qué no entiendes que todo acabo?  
  
- Pero. ¿y nuestro romance?  
  
- Al diablo con el romance.entiéndelo.- Blaise la trataba como si fuera un trapo viejo- Sólo olvídame como yo te olvidé.  
  
- No me pidas eso.  
  
- Inténtalo.y déjame en paz POR FAVOR  
  
Alguien veía todo lo que sucedía. alguien que estaba oculto entre los árboles.alguien a quien realmente le importaba Ginny..  
  
- Dime en qué me equivoqué- Ginny estaba desesperada, tratando de que la relación no se destruyera- dímelo por favor.  
  
- Encontré una nuevo amor, una verdadera chica.¿no entiendes qué fuiste una más de mis mujeres?  
  
- Blaise..yo te amaba- Ginny estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, no podía ni hablar de tan triste y sorprendida que estaba.  
  
- No me vuelvas a molestar, ¿acaso creías que yo podía amar a una Weasley?- la vio con despecho- Búscate otro- y con esto se dio la media vuelta de regreso al castillo.  
  
Alguien me dijo   
  
que tú encontraste   
  
un nuevo amor  
  
que ahora si vives feliz,  
  
que encontraste a alguien  
  
mejor que yo,  
  
alguien que te supo amar  
  
y que no te hace llorar  
  
como yo.  
  
Ginny se encontraba sola en la oscuridad, llorando, pensando, mirando al cielo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?- se decía una y otra vez- ¿En qué me equivoqué?  
  
Ginny caminaba hacia el bosque prohibido.  
  
- ¿Para qué la vida si la persona que amo no está conmigo?  
  
Caminaba lentamente, pero ella no sabía que la seguían observando.  
  
- Me iré lejos.DIOS.QUIERO MORIR- gritaba desesperada- NO QUIERO VIVIR.ODIO TODO.ME ODIO.  
  
Estaba por entrar en el bosque prohibido cuando alguien la detuvo.  
  
- No.es peligroso.  
  
- ¿Y tú que sabes de peligros? Tú fuiste un peligro para mi DRACO MALFOY.TÚ ERES UN PELIGRO PARA MI.  
  
- Ginny.sé cómo te sientes.  
  
- ¿TÚ QUÉ DEMONIOS PUEDES SABER DE MI DOLOR? TÚ SOLO CONOCES LAS RIQUEZAS.NO CONOCES NADA DE LA TRISTEZA. NADA...  
  
- Ginny.por favor.déjame hablar.  
  
- No quiero que.- Ginny no puedo terminar la frase pues se desmayó.  
  
***********************************************  
  
- ¿En dónde la encontraste?- preguntó Ron a Draco.  
  
- A las orillas del bosque prohibido.  
  
- ¿Y qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí?- Ron se veía enojado.  
  
- Tranquilo Ron.- Harry lo tranquilizó.  
  
Mientras Ginny dormía tenía una pesadilla .  
  
Me lograste olvidar  
  
fue más fácil  
  
que decirme adiós  
  
y ahora si vives feliz  
  
encontraste a alguien   
  
mejor que yo  
  
entenderé que no hay amor,  
  
pero dime que hago yo  
  
con este amor,  
  
si yo no sé olvidar.  
  
- No Blaise.no te puedo olvidar - decía entre sueños- Blaise no te vayas.BLAISE TE LO RUEGO- Ginny comenzó a gritar con desesperación- Blaise te lo ruego.  
  
- Ginny despierta, GINNY, GINNY- Ron la jaloneaba para que se despertara.  
  
Ginny despertó llorando.  
  
- Ron.no me dejes- se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano.  
  
- Claro que no te dejaré.  
  
- Él.¿en dónde está él?- Ginny buscaba con desesperación a alguien.  
  
- ¿Quién?  
  
- Blaise. - Ginny parecía desconcertada- Tuve una pesadilla.soñé que él me dejaba.soñé que ya no me amaba.  
  
- Ginny.él ha..él te ha.él ya no es tu novio.  
  
- Pero.tú me estás mintiendo.  
  
- No Ginny, soy tan claro como el agua- Ron trataba de hablar con calma y dulzura.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿No fue una pesadilla?  
  
- No.  
  
- Déjenme sola.no quiero a nadie en mi habitación.  
  
- Ginny hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo- dijo Harry .  
  
- ¿Qué parte de no quiero ver a nadie no entendiste?- estaba muy exaltada.  
  
- Yo no me iré sin verte- Draco apareció en la cama de Ginny.  
  
- Vete.  
  
- Déjenme solo con ella por favor.  
  
Harry y Ron salieron de la habitación no muy convencidos.  
  
- Déjame.vete.- pedía Ginny casi llorando.  
  
- Ginny.sé lo que sientes.vi todo lo que sucedió.  
  
- No me lo recuerdes.vete.déjame.  
  
- Ginny.él no te quería.entiéndelo.siempre te lo dije pero nunca me creíste.- Draco parecía triste por la situación de Ginny.  
  
Ginny empezó a llorar, permaneció callada como si hubiese entrado en shock. De repente se recargo en Draco, seguía llorando silenciosamente.  
  
- Él.él.me.ha de.dejado- pudo decir.  
  
Me lograste olvidar  
  
fue más fácil  
  
que decirme adiós  
  
y ahora si vives feliz  
  
encontraste a alguien   
  
mejor que yo  
  
entenderé que no hay amor,  
  
pero dime que hago yo  
  
con este amor,  
  
si yo no sé olvidar  
  
- Ginny.tienes que olvidarlo.tú puedes olvidarlo.  
  
- No..no puedo. nunca podré.¿por qué? ¿Qué le hice para merecer esto?  
  
- Tú no le hiciste nada, tú solo le ofreciste tu cariño- Draco la tomaba de los hombros- eso no es tu culpa.debes entender que.él.él- Draco buscaba palabras- él no.te quería.  
  
Ginny lloraba con más fuerza. Draco la abrazó y le acariciaba el cabello.  
  
- Todo estará bien.- le decía con mucha dulzura.  
  
- No, no lo estará.  
  
- Ginny.sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.  
  
- Gracias.-Ginny seguía sobre el pecho de Draco- pero.pronto tendremos que hablar tú y yo.  
  
- Claro- Draco sabía a lo que Ginny se refería- Mientras hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.  
  
Enséñame a olvidar,  
  
enséñame a vivir sin ti  
  
dime cómo olvidaste  
  
tanto amor así de fácil,  
  
dime qué debo hacer  
  
para olvidarte  
  
Finalmente Ginny y Draco pensaron que lo mejor era darle tiempo al tiempo y que cada cosa quedara en su lugar.sólo el tiempo cura las heridas.sólo las horas hacen la vida.sólo los minutos se disfrutan.solo una vida hay.sólo el tiempo.  
  
Enséñame a olvidar,  
  
enséñame a vivir sin ti,  
  
qué hago yo con tanto amor.  
  
si eres feliz, ven dímelo  
  
por si ya olvidaste,  
  
por favor enséñame   
  
a olvidarte. **********************************************  
  
Hola de nuevo.este fic es dedicado a todos mis amores que una vez me ignoraron.la verdad ya olvidé a la mayoría pero.si que dolió olvidarlos.pero bueno.si quieren que esta historia tenga continuación solo háganmelo saber.yo le quiero poner continuación pero eso depende de ustedes. Gracias por leer la historia.SALUDOS.dejen reviews por favor. Se despide Miss Malfoy. ** Los golpes no son los que duelen, lo que duele es la soledad ** 


End file.
